I Miss You
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: "You were brave and strong." England. "I'm sorry, but I still love you." Russia. "I shall never forgive him for killing you." France. What happens when the nations think back on their human lovers?


Author's note: I hope you like this, I own nothing!

Title: I Miss You

Character's and couples: England/Queen Elizabeth I, Russia/Anastasia Romanov, France/Jeanne D'Arc

Summary: "You were brave and strong." England. "I'm sorry, but I still love you." Russia. "I shall never forgive him for killing you." France. What happens when the nations think back on the human lovers?

* * *

*England*

You were brave and strong. You were beautiful and hardheaded. You were my lover and my Queen. You were my everything.

I remember when you were born, your father was angered by the fact that you were not the son he wanted, just another girl. I was as well, in a way, I guess, but that's how it was back then.

But then, after Edward and Mary died, you became Queen. My Queen.

I fell in love with you at first sighed, I could tell that you were strong and brave, for you held yourself so.

You loved me too, for you never married, saying you were married to me. Which you were, I still wear the ring around my neck. I remember when I told you I would wear a ring. Oh how surprised you were.

Together we defeated the Spanish Armada, as Nation and Queen, Husband and Wife, as Woman and Man. When you died, you're last words were, "I love you, England. I love you for the man you are, for the great nation you are. You shall find love again. But remember you will always be my one and only. Goodbye Arthur."

I still love you, I still miss you.

*Russia*

I'm sorry, but I still love you.

You were different from your siblings, the odd one out just like me. Ты мой маленький подсолнечника. (You were my little sunflower)

You were the first of the children to hug me, too make me laugh. You warmed my cold, ice cold heart.

As you got older, you turned from the girl whom I considered my daughter, to a woman who I grew to love in a deeper way.

At fifteen you told me you loved me. I could not wrap my mind around it, I was Russia, big and bad. But you loved me. I couldn't understand how you could love a cold heartless shell of a man that I was.

And then it happened. The blood, the bodies, I couldn't find you! I knew that you were dead, but deep down I hoped that you were somewhere safe, England, France, anywhere, even America would do. But I knew, you were dead. It didn't stop me from looking for you.

"Анастасия, мой подсолнечника!" (Anastasia, my sunflower!) I searched all of Russia.

Years later, they confirmed that you were dead. I cried that day. I, the mighty Russia cried. Over a little girl that warmed my cold, dead, icy heart and loved me.

I still love you, I still miss you.

*France*

I will never forgive him for killing you.

You were beautiful, kind, strong and a fighter. I loved you so.

It hurt me every time you went off to battle, we went off together sometimes. But sometimes you would tell me to stay.

"Restez là où il n'est plus risqué Francis. Je t'aime, être en sécurité lorsque je suis allé." (Stay where it is save Francis. I love you, be safe while I am gone.) You said that every time you would leave. I remember the last time you said it. Oh how I wish I would have been there with you, to save you.

"_Restez là où il n'est plus risqué Francis. Je t'aime, être en sécurité lorsque je suis allé." You said before kissing my lips softly. I kissed you back, felling as if it were the last time I could do so._

"_Je veux venir avec vous, Jeanne, pour vous aider." (I want to come with you, Jeanne, to help you.) I said as we pulled away. You smiled and kissed my cheek. _

"_Je dois le faire, pour vous, pour le peuple français, pour Dieu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher François. Je serai bien." (I must do this, for you, for the French people, for God. Do not worry, my dear Francis. I shall be well.) _

Oh if I would have known, I would have stopped that man from harming you. He made me watch as you were burned. I tried to get away, to hurt him, but his soldiers held me back. I had not brought mine.

"_Salaud! Comment pourriez-vous être si cruelle!" (YOU BASTARD! HOW COUDL YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!) I yelled at the Englishman. He smiled. I was so angry I couldn't even think of the English words to spat at him. _

"_All fair in Hate and War." He said. I growled. _

"_J'espère que vous trouverez l'amour! J'espère qu'ils sont pris de vous en quelque sorte!" (I hope you find love! I hope they are taken from you in some way! ) _

I will never forgive him for killing you.

I still love you, I still miss you.

* * *

I hope you like it and that the translations were right.


End file.
